


Night

by Clef



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, M/M, PWP, biting? i guess, layer 10, literally starts in the middle of the frick frack IM WARNING NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>explicit PWP for the folks who wait so patiently on me for like everything steelfedora</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> explicit PWP for the folks who wait so patiently on me for like everything steelfedora

Riley watched Steven carefully as he scissored his fingers. Steven’s fists were balls as they clutched the sheets, his arms straight out. His eyes were shut and his chest was heaving and shaking his entire body. Riley curled his fingers up and Steven wailed. Riley ‘s breathing stopped. Steven shook under him, panting, waiting for release. He took out his fingers quickly and lined up for penetration. Underneath him Steven’s eyes were hazy through the pleasure and the tears forming at the corners.

  
“Steven, your arms.” Riley roughly commanded.

  
Steven remained unmoving under him, the blue eyes of his partner commanding his attention.

  
Riley reached for an arm, carefully uncurling the fingers from the sheets before wrapping it around his back. Barely recognizing what was happening, Steven slowly lifted his other arm and followed suit. They hung limp around Riley’s neck. After a slow peck, Riley pushed into Steven.

  
Steven’s initial gasp morphed into a long moan, his arms trying to find stability along Riley’s back. His fingers dug into skin, bringing out groans from Riley. Soon Riley was all in, taking in sharp breaths. Steven was humming under him, his arms digging into Riley around his trunk. Riley watched as Steven breath slowed, getting used to the pressure. Riley lowered his face toward Steven as he began to move.

  
Steven’s moans were a birdsong to Riley's ears, echoing in his mind. Riley clung Steven tighter into himself, thrusting in an out at a faster pace. Steven couldn't help but hiccup at the change of pace, his blue eyes hidden by his eyelids. Riley could tell he was at his tipping point, so he leaned down close to Steven's ear.

  
"My precious gem."

  
The words danced into Steven from his whispered lips and soon the man under him shivered, and Riley felt a warm liquid splatter along his belly. He stuck his face in the curve of Steven’s shoulder; hand in his hair, breathing him in until he feels a shudder. He bites back his moan as finds release. A small moan escapes from Steven at the new sensation.

  
Steven recovered first, lightly tapping Riley’s chest. Riley shifted off Steven after planting a kiss in his hair, slipping out and resting on his side beside him. Steven grabs a towel on the nightstand and begins to wipe himself off. He hands it to Riley, who does the same before throwing the towel on the floor behind him. Steven stared at Riley, eyebrows together and his mouth in a pout. Riley lets out a small chuckle as he kisses both away, lingering on the mouth a touch longer before resting his arm across Steven’s side, pulling him closer. Steven slipped in an arm around Riley’s torso and rested his head under Riley’s chin. Riley left one more peck in Steven’s hair as their breathing slowed and slipped into sleep.


End file.
